Supersize Me
by Myathewolfeh
Summary: An adult store. Russia is looking for a new toy that won't break. America and Canada are looking for a new toy that won't disappoint. Needless to say, they all find what they're looking for. Russia/America/Canada. One-shot(?)


**What do you get when you put the three biggest, horniest nations in the world together? A whole lotta nasty.**

Warning: Lemon, innuendo, toys, fingering, rimming, oral, 69ing, masturbation, intercrural sex, deep-throating, cum-swallowing, voyeurism, public sex, dick worshipping, orgasm denial, threesome, rough sex

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya made the characters. I just write them buggering each other up the bum and doing other crazy shit not mentioned in canon. You're welcome.

* * *

**Supersize Me**

He would have waited until he'd gotten home or else ordered one from online, but his lower half refused to go without for so long. He was _forced_.

So, here he was, fresh from a world summit, walking into a sex shop tucked away in a seedy part of Manhattan.

It had started like this: he'd stayed up watching the hotel's extensive selection of porn (he was inclined to give the manager his word of appreciation, as a matter of fact), and he had been, of course, using one of his toys. It was well broken in; an older model, the fleshy material still soft and lifelike, tight with suction as he used it on himself. Extensively. He'd had money to burn, why not?

And then _it _happened—he was so deliriously horny, so much so that he didn't realize he was going too hard until the masturbator tore right in two. _Tore_. He didn't even think it was possible, but there it was. Then he'd had to get off with his hand… how boring. Unfulfilled, he had gone through the entire summit thinking about that toy and how he wanted to use it as soon as he got back to his room—only to realize seconds later that it was lying in the bathroom waste basket, completely massacred by his previous session.

Now, understandably, he knew it was bound to happen sometime. The toy was years old and worn with use, to be sure. And as equally understandable was the fact that his enormous rod would tear through anything if not careful enough (though how careful could one be while masturbating vigorously to round after round of porn?). He knew that most human toys were not designed with his size in mind, if most of his collection could attest (or rather what was left of it). There really wasn't much he could do about it, though, and he'd rather he stayed as big as he was—admittably, breaking his toys he found as rather impressive until he needed another fix. Russia was a big country after all, and Ivan knew throughout his development that _something _had to come of it.

Thus, his eleven-inch monster.

"Anything I can help you with, sir?"

Ivan was in the masturbator section, checking out a pocket pussy model with fleshy pink lips that boasted 'creampie suction.' He peered up at the employee—a woman in fish net with way too much makeup. "Oh, no thank you. I am just brows…"

He felt his tongue go completely slack as his eyes caught sight of a pair of familiar blond heads bobbing among the customers and various assortments of sexual items. He stared for a moment, forgetting that he was holding a masturbator with a questioning woman standing in front of him.

Said employee followed his gaze and smirked. "Ooh, nice choice." Ivan snapped out of his daze and took in her expression, just a bit disturbed. "Great pair. Look like brothers, but they're together. They come in here every month or so to make a purchase. Or, if they're _really _impatient, they take a trip to the back. You know, for a _show_." She winked at him, noting the pair's beeline for the back rooms. "Looks like they're ready to get their rocks off. Better get 'em while they're hot."

Ivan watched the boys disappear behind the beaded curtain in the rear of the store and pulled himself back to the masturbator aisle, seeing, with both alarm and relief, that the creepy employee was nowhere to be found. Just as soon, though, he had forgotten about the employee and masturbators altogether and was following the boys' path to the back.

As soon as he stepped into the narrow hall, the soles of his shoes began to stick to the floor with each step. The copious sex noises coming from behind closed doors didn't stem Ivan's disgust. He felt sorry for whoever had to clean this place… though from the look of things it hadn't been cleaned at all.

Just walking through, Ivan felt like he could pick up some sexual disease, so he set to listening at every door to find what he was looking for as quickly as he could. If he wasn't so intent upon hearing the boys in action, his balls would have shriveled up. Obscene squishes, squelches, slaps, moans, tittering whines—all the sounds Ivan would have found attractive if he didn't keep reminding himself that what he was hearing was most possibly a bunch of old, fat, hairy perverts getting off. Nice.

He began to think that he'd have better luck slaking his persistent lust by just buying a masturbator and going back to his hotel room when he came across a room at the very back, the voices inside matching very well those he had heard earlier that day.

"… ttie, Mattie, fuck, _oh_~"

A wet pop and another moan. "Mm, it's a good thing I _didn't _do this under the table at the meeting. You're too loud for us not to be caught."

"C-can't help that you're so goo—fuck!"

Ivan readjusted his ear against the door, moving toward the crack. The sounds that came with Matthew sucking Alfred off made blood rush to his cock. He heard a door open further down and saw a customer study him suspiciously out the corner of his eye before the man continued on down the hall.

"M-Matt… Mattie, please, fuck. I don't wanna come yet."

Matthew pulled off of Alfred by the sound of it, and what followed were shoe-clad feet moving across the sticky floor. "Hmm, no, you'll want something in you." A bag crinkled and plastic was torn. "This?"

Alfred moaned, and Ivan's pants felt very tight all of a sudden. "Fuck _yes_, Mattie~"

"Let's play with our new toy, then," the Canadian replied before huffing in annoyance. "Well, damn, we don't have any lube. Guess I'll just have to suck it."

Ivan groaned along with Alfred, imagining those pink lips wrapped around what must be a dildo, doing something so vulgar for someone so seemingly innocent. He was now starkly aware that the crotch of his pants was touching the door.

He could practically _see_ Alfred squirming, wanting. "Please, Mattie, _please_."

The slick, sucking sound that came with the removal of the dildo from Matthew's mouth forced Ivan to rub himself to relieve some of the mounting pressure in his balls. "Okay, I think it's ready. Are you?"

"Anytime," Alfred said, the smirk evident in his voice, and Ivan closed his eyes, constructing a dream Alfred, naked and spreading his legs. "Fill me up, bro."

Matthew didn't respond. He only _did_. Ivan drank in the brothers' near identical moans as Alfred was stuffed full with the toy. There was the sound of kissing and muffled moaning, and the conjured vision did wonders for Ivan's arousal, though he could say less for his trapped cock.

"M-Mattie," Alfred whined. "N-not enough…"

Matthew sighed wearily. "Again? And this was the biggest one they had…"

"C-could you, maybe… dp me, bro? Please?"

"Al, that wouldn't work. I couldn't move the dildo at the same time, and you'd be too sore to walk."

Alfred's smile was clear in Ivan's mind. "Wouldn't be the first time that's happened."

Matthew's withering expression wasn't hard to envision. "No."

Alfred whined again, and there was the soft _schlup _of the dildo being pulled from him. "Why do we even keep coming here? Nothing's big enough anymore."

"Because we need to cure your insatiable thirst for public sex?"

"Well, okay, maybe that," Alfred reasoned. "But I've searched everywhere, bro. _Everywhere_. They don't sell dildos bigger than eight inches. Sure, I find _some_, but they're either cheaply made or too far from the real thing to even feel good, or from really sketchy sites. No way am I getting scammed over something that's gonna go in my ass!"

Matthew sighed again. "I know, Al, I need it too. I mean, I _would _use a vibrator along with a dildo, but it might get stuck up there and, well, that's not exactly something I want to go to the ER for…" It wasn't hard for Ivan to imagine the Canadian's shameful blush.

_Whump_. Alfred must have leaned back heavily against the wall—which, Ivan thought, wasn't the brightest idea, seeing as everything was so sticky…

"I'd _kill _for a deep fuck."

Matthew scoffed. "No, you wouldn't."

"Yeah, you're right." A pause, possibly a smirk. "I'll _invent_ my own dildo."

"Al…"

"Nice and big. A jelly one, and ribbed. Maybe a built-in vibrator." Alfred paused to moan. "Ah, fuck, I could come just thinking about it."

"Al," Matthew began skeptically. "You know how your other inventions have been turning out lately, right?"

"Hunh? Like what?"

"Well… there's the Snuggie…"

"Hey! Don't you hate on the Snuggie! It's warm and fuzzy, and I can go to games without freezing my balls off and look completely normal!"

"Right. No, Al, I don't think you inventing a dildo is the answer. We just need to find—"

The beaded curtain down the hall rattled, and Ivan turned his head to scope out who was walking in. Alarm shot through him when he saw the same man that had been looking at him strangely earlier approaching with an employee behind him. It took a moment for Ivan realize, _Shit, he thinks I'm some creepy voyeur!_

Yeah. Like they hadn't encountered anyone like _that _before.

… Then again, he kind of fit the definition.

Not wanting to be blackmailed for such an inappropriate offense (oh, would _that_ make his boss crush his balls, and he knew Alfred would make it happen), Ivan jiggled the handle of the door, finding it, with surprise, unlocked, and he wasted no time slipping in and shutting the door behind him. He was so relieved for a moment that he didn't notice two very naked twins staring right at him in astonishment.

Alfred's eyes in particular made their way to the Russian's prominent groin. "Well, it looks like we've found our new toy."

But Ivan was too busy listening to the two men walking around outside, checking up on other patrons to make sure Ivan hadn't somehow gotten into one of their rooms (because they assumed he liked the creepy factor of the old, fat, hairy men). Eventually, one came knocking at the door he was standing behind.

_Knock knock_. "Sorry to interrupt, but is everything all right in there?"

"We're fine," Matthew squeaked back, a little embarrassed that now the man would recognize his voice, knowing that he got off in the shady backrooms of the sex shop. Sure, everyone had seen him and Alfred _walk _there, but still…

"_More _than fine," Alfred added, giving his brother a nudge to the ribs, nodding toward the absurdly large mound pushing at the front of Ivan's pants.

The man outside chuckled and said, "Okay, well, you guys have fun then."

Matthew's eyes became fixed to the Russian's prominent package. "We most certainly will…" he said almost to himself, licking his lips to make up for the fact that he couldn't as of right then have them pressed against (or rather wrapped around) what may be hidden beneath the fly of Ivan's pants.

Ivan was leaning close to the door, stiff as a board until he heard their footsteps recede and the familiar rattling of the beaded curtain. He gave a sigh of relief and slumped a little (that could have been a crushing blow to his already terrible reputation) before turning back to the room at large, observing the brothers who were most definitely observing him. Closely.

"Um…" he fumbled, cursing the blush that was crawling across his face at the sight of their lack of dress and very obvious hardons. He had never been in such a situation before, and seeing as these two knew him and he hadn't exactly been friendly with them in the past, this could either go really good or really bad. Although, Ivan surmised, judging by their blatant staring and incessent (he could almost say escalating) arousal, this would most likely end in his favor.

Of which Ivan had really no idea how, but he had a few good things in mind.

"Uh, wow." Alfred, naturally, was the first to speak. Matthew was too busy at the moment playing art appreciator to his trapped cock to provide any type of input. "You got… quite a big one there, doncha?"

Ivan blinked in confusion, having forgotten about his arousal until he was staring down his body right at it. Needless to say, he could barely see his shoes around it.

He looked back up and found the twins to be closer than they had been just a few seconds earlier. Not that he minded. At all.

"Um." Matthew had finally regained the ability to talk, but his eyes were still trained intently on Ivan's crotch. "C-can we, um, t-touch it?"

"Please?" Alfred added with extra urgency, fingers eagerly clenching and unclenching with his desire to feel the monstrosity.

Ivan raised an eyebrow. Wow, was he ever glad that he had broken his masturbator…

A smile stretched across his face. His creepy one. "Da, I do not mind."

Alfred and Matthew were oblivious to the Russian's expression (or otherwise outright ignoring it), only having eyes for Ivan's hidden cock. They both crouched down in front of him, wobbling on their shoe-clad heels in their effort to avoid contact with the sticky floor, and Ivan had to admit that seeing their faces so close to his nether regions was proving to be an even more arousing sight than the porn he had been watching earlier. He could feel their breaths against his groin, and his cock twitched eagerly beneath layers of unforgiving fabric. He feared his pants would tear.

Fuck, he had been without that masturbator for _too long_.

But these brothers would plenty make up for that.

Ivan could feel his smile stretching further across his face as Matthew extended a hesitant hand, shaking with anticipation, to touch the mound, but he quickly drew back, still remembering that this was _Russia_ and if he did something the man didn't want done he could easily be on the wrong end of his pipe (if there was such thing as a _right _end, that was). He peered up at him, gaze beseeching. "C-can I…?" He broke under the strain of his mounting arousal, allowing himself to run a finger down the curve of Ivan's fly. When he felt the hardness beneath respond to his touch, he bit his lip. _Fuck, I can smell him already. _The Russian's sex was pungent with musk and dizzingly strong with the remnants of alcohol. It was almost enough for Matthew to forget his apprehension, snatch the man out of his pants, and go down on him until his nose was buried in the curling, heavily-scented thatch he knew must be beneath. His hand shot down to grab the base of his own cock, wet with want. _I'm getting off on his smell? So embarrassing… _Yet, not quite so surprising, Matthew surmised, as he took another enthusiastic whiff.

Amused at the brothers' seemingly helpless arousal, he patted Matthew's head (the man flinching considerably) and said, "Take it out? Da, go ahead."

Alfred's hands were quicker, yanking the zipper down so roughly he might have ripped through Ivan's pants if the Russian hadn't given him a warning tap to the head. His face took on an air of smugness when he thought he heard Alfred give a little whine. The American had always been so impatient. Again, he was not complaining…

It was no secret that Alfred had a healthy oral fixation (and he'd be lying if he said he didn't like the rumors going around about it); if it was hard, hot, and promising cum, he went down, no questions asked (okay, he did make sure they were clean—he wasn't a _total _slut!). Just imagining the feel of Ivan's cock in his mouth was making his own twitch, and as he pulled Ivan's pants down below his ass, his mind was consumed with a burning need to touch, taste, and suck. Alfred's breaths were already heavy with excitement, and he was afraid he would hyperventilate when he hooked his fingers into the waistband of Ivan's navy blue boxer-briefs and worked them down the man's ass and thighs.

"_Fuck_." It was a word breathed by them both as they finally regarded Ivan's cock. Just as soon as their eyes had gone hooded with arousal, they were snapping open wide in shock.

Alfred peered up at Ivan and Matthew followed suit, as if expecting him to relent and confess to some sort of prank. But no. Ivan only smiled back at them, hands on both their heads, running strands of blond hair through his thick fingers. The twins' eyes went back to what Alfred's hands had just revealed, confirming that, yes, it was most definitely a real cock—all flushed and veined and pulsing. Matthew was once again reaching out before he could stop himself, two delicate fingers pressing down on the shaft, both watching in disbelief as it sprang back up, smacking onto Ivan's stomach and leaving a sticky, promising trail in its wake.

"Holy shit." Alfred was gaping, and Ivan was pleased to see that the American's mouth would be plenty accommodating. Alfred's head snapped back up, awestruck. "Shit, this… fucking _huge_. How do you even fit it in your pants, man?"

Ivan shrugged, as if having such a titanic sex organ was no big deal (pun intended). "I must have my clothes tailored. Is no problem."

"No kidding," Matthew laughed breathlessly, eyes now level with eleven inches of hot, needy man meat. "Um, R-Russia, we, uh, have this _thing_—"

"For big cocks," Alfred completed, licking his lips as he once again eyed his obsession incarnate.

Ivan quirked an eyebrow. "So I heard."

Matthew's face erupted in a bloom of red, and Alfred leered. "Listening, were you?" the American accused licentiously. "Pervert."

"Says the one who is getting off with his brother in the back of a sex shop," Ivan snarked accordingly, removing his hand from Alfred's head to stroke his cock. The twins were watching intently, almost ravenously. Their eyes followed a trail of precum down a shaft riddled with veins.

"Can I…?" Alfred began before scoffing, hand darting up to wrap around Ivan's cock, making the man grunt in surprise and delight. "Fuck that. Even if you won't let me, I'm still sucking—"

Matthew startled, not keen on getting beaten up while still sporting wood. "_Al_."

"Is okay," Ivan assured, clearing his throat to banish the tittering tone of arousal in his voice. "You are both free to suck me. I do not mind~" He grinned as he lifted his hand to Alfred's head again, digging his fingers in and pulling the man toward him until the tip of his nose was ticking his cock.

Alfred snorted. "I bet you don't." Then his mouth curved into his own grin. "Mm, but you don't know oral until I've had a go at you." He accentuated his claim by running a finger around the plump head of Ivan's cock, drawing a moan out of the Russian.

"Oh… d-da?" Ivan countered lamely. Damn his raging libido.

"Yup," Alfred replied with adamant confidence.

"I am assuming you have not yet been with France?"

"Well, yeah, who hasn't? Duh. But I give head ten times better than that French priss." Alfred was now intently watching as he stroked Ivan's foreskin up and down over the engorged organ and Matthew was as well, entranced. "Mattie has been with him—a lot. And if you were listening worth a damn you would have heard that he's got a good mouth on him too."

Matthew shrunk back a bit, glowing red. "A-Al, you can't just go around saying—"

Alfred was about to get his first taste of Ivan when he annoyingly broke his focus to roll his eyes at his brother. "Too late for that shit, bro. If you haven't noticed, we're on our knees in a sex shop ready to suck off Russia and his big-ass fucking dick." Alfred's leer returned. "And he's already heard you at it. Why not show him more firsthand?"

A grunt escaped Ivan as Alfred gripped his cock and angled it toward Matthew's lips. "A-A-Al, I-I…"

"Just be grateful I'm giving you first dibs," Alfred told him. "C'mon. Looks good, doesn't it? Say 'ah.'"

Matthew huffed, cheeks blazing. "Al, stop." And, as ashamed as he knew he should be (but he really wasn't), Matthew wrapped a hand around Ivan's ample cock, giving it a swift stroke up and down before running his tongue up the side of it, teasing along the crown.

Ivan moaned low in his throat, urging Matthew's lips further onto his cock, fingers cupping the back of his head and pulling it forward. The Canadian's mouth found the cockhead, eagerly slick, and he took it in.

It was at times like these that Matthew understood why Alfred had such an obsession with cocksucking. Ivan's member felt heavy in his mouth, and he pressed the broad of his tongue to the underside, feeling the rush of blood through the rigid veins and earning a pleased groan in return. The taste of him was just as consuming as the smell: salty and heady, with an underlying bitter tang of liquor. Inhaling him was just as pleasurable as sucking him, and Matthew made sure to get a thorough taste. He ran his tongue around every curve, invading every dip. Matthew hadn't known he had closed his eyes until he had opened them again, only then noticing how big Ivan really was. His mouth and throat were contently full and he was only halfway down. He moaned, ass clenching. If things worked out how he wanted them to, he would be well and truly stuffed.

"Mmm." Matthew pulled off, licking his lips of the sticky film of precum that had gathered before offering Ivan's cock to Alfred. "It doesn't just _look_ good," he assured.

Ivan flinched, prepared to jump backward with how quickly Alfred grabbed and went down on him. For a moment he thought the American might yank his dick off for a keepsake—which, the more he contemplated the scenario, wouldn't be all that surprising. He had, after all, given him many reasons to. Then again, Alfred swallowing him whole wasn't exactly an act of aggression. Quite the opposite. He smiled at the irony.

Alfred wasn't lying when he said Ivan had never had a blowjob like the one he was receiving at the moment. At least he had certainly never seen someone take all of him on the first try. _Attempt_ to take, rather. It seemed as if Alfred had underestimated his length, and he only got halfway down (which was usually the stopping point for everyone else who had dared to blow Ivan) before he was gagging. Ivan purred at the way his throat convulsed around his shaft and was almost tempted to force Alfred's head to remain in place—but he wasn't that stupid. It wouldn't be nearly as fun to suffocate Alfred and turn a perfectly good threesome into, well… just the usual thing.

Alfred drew off, coughing, tears burning his eyes at the depth. "G-godda-_cough_-damn, R-Russia. What the fuck did you do, dip your dick in a vat of toxic waste or somethin'? Fuck…"

Ivan shrugged, giving his cock a pump to ease the ache developing from the sudden lack of stimulation, not missing the wanton look in Alfred's eyes. "Nyet, is just big." He offered Alfred his cock as an adult would offer a child a sweet.

And Alfred, his own dick taking over his logic now, wrapped a hand around the shaft and guided it back toward his mouth. He would go down on Ivan again, but he would do it more slowly this time. "Yeah right, ya lying commie…"

Ivan snorted and said, "How many times must I tell you, Amerika? That is in the past…" Honestly, he couldn't understand how someone thought it logical (and intimidating) to insult the person they were giving head to. Yet Alfred continued to suck on him, glaring and preparing to pull off. Seeing as Ivan wasn't particularly in the mood to hear Alfred's monotonous retorts, he pushed Alfred back down on his cock faster than the American was expecting, if the shocked gag was anything to go by. Beside him, Matthew gave a little squeak.

"U-um, R-Russia," the Canadian implored. "P-please don't… k-kill him…"

Ivan rolled his eyes and relinquished his hold on Alfred, allowing the man to pull back, coughing and gasping for breath. "The pig won't die. I know. I've tried to make it happen often enough."

Alfred was too busy clutching at the stitch in his chest to hear and, once he had regained the proper function of his lungs, shouted, "What the fuck was that, Russia? You can't just choke me on your dick and expect me to keep on sucking it!"

"Amerika cannot handle Russia's cock? But I thought he said he was the best," Ivan quipped before grabbing his cock again and adding, "You want this, da?"

Alfred continued to glare until Ivan slid his cockhead over his lips, smearing it with precum. And, _God_, he had to. So he did.

He maintained his glare even as his mouth was stuffed with Ivan's cock—the one that had just attempted to massacre his throat. Ivan's smile was just a bit too smug. The man's fingers ran through Alfred's hair, almost like he was petting him.

"Good boy~" he chirped, and Alfred gave him the finger.

Matthew could tell Ivan's smile was starting to crack and (as much as he didn't want to) he shuffled up and wrapped his fingers around the base of Ivan's cock.

Alfred was only a few bobs in before he was once again pulling off (Ivan giving a frustrated growl). "Mattie…?" No fair. He thought it was his turn. And Ivan being an ass had wasted all of his time.

Despite the obvious annoyance (and a bit of a manic, possessive gleam in Alfred's eyes) Matthew wouldn't allow the impending fight that threatened to happen, _especially _not in a sex shop. The Canadian forced an airy smile, and he reflected that all of this would have been a shit-ton easier if he'd hit the pipe a couple of times before coming there. And Alfred was always so compliant after he'd had his share too…

Oh well. The heavens had smiled upon him once today (a big fucking bleached-ass smile at that), better not push it.

Alfred's lips were red from sucking and glistening with precum. It would be a crime _not _to kiss him. Alfred moaned as Matthew thrust his tongue into his mouth, lapping up Ivan's taste. Alfred's arms were propped up over Matthew's shoulders, his wet muscle leading its own plunder through the Canadian's mouth. They were both rock hard, moaning like little sluts, and Ivan decided that that was just how he liked them.

"There is enough of Russia to go around, da?" he said, insistent fingers tugging at their hair. The two were really going at it, so much so that he thought they were more trying to eat each other's faces than kiss. He wouldn't be surprised if they needed the jaws of life to separate them.

They finally did relent, with plenty of saliva lingering in between. They both tried to return to Ivan's cock, but they bumped noses. Just as soon a silent message was passed between them, and then Ivan was treated to the pleasurable sight of both brothers tending to him. Tongues passed over one another, lips teased their own expanse of taut skin before meeting in short, lingering kisses. They had an obvious system; kissing, then laving Ivan's cockhead while the other dipped to suck at his sack, alternate. His legs were starting to shake, a warm, constricting pressure pooling in his gut.

Alfred felt Ivan's fingers dig into his scalp, and he went down on him, urging his throat to relax. He wanted to prove that he _could _take the Russian… and he wanted his throat to be stuffed with the throbbing meat besides. Next to him, Matthew's eyes went round.

"D-don't force—"

But by then Alfred's nose was pressed into Ivan's silvery curls and tears were streaming down his face, throat convulsing obviously even as it bulged with cock. Matthew couldn't believe how deep it had gone. His hand shot down to palm his own dripping cock, telling himself to remember to skullfuck Alfred from then on. It seemed he had the ability to take it, the shameless, lazy-assed slut.

Ivan's fingers grew stiff in both their hair as his balls twitched, sending orgasm rolling through his body. He made sure to watch as Alfred drew off until just the cockhead was in his mouth, gagging a bit before swallowing the thick cum obediently. Matthew nibbled at Alfred's leaking lips before he was allowed a taste as well, cum spraying onto their faces as Ivan's cock popped out of Alfred's mouth and into Matthew's own. Ivan came long and hard, so relieved to finally empty his balls. He shot seven times, his massive cock jumping with each throb, and Alfred and Matthew continued to nurse like infants until the stimulation became too much to bear.

Ivan sighed and stroked the brothers' heads, oblivious to their aroused shivers, lost in the haze of post-orgasmic bliss. _Finally_. Once grounded, he peered down at them with a smile. "Look at me," he demanded, allowing a little note of anticipation to underline his voice.

Alfred and Matthew did as asked, their unison still going strong even after Ivan's cock was anything but. The Russian wet his lips at the sight of them—stubborn, defiant Alfred on the left and deceivingly demure little Matthew on the right, crouched before his groin, completely naked and hard, faces streaked with his cream, their red cocksucking lips smeared with it. They stared up at him, eager for his next instruction, kept staring as they licked his cum off of each other's flushed faces.

He forgot all about the masturbator.

* * *

He wouldn't be half as uncomfortable if they weren't doing _that_, Ivan surmised. They had taken the subway to get back to their hotel, and now he was getting scandalized looks from the other passengers because he was pitching a tent in his pants. A _big _one, consequently. It was bad enough that _some _people _occasionally _paid mind to his cock—still prominent when it was soft—but now it was so bad he had the entire rear of the car (which was particularly packed as it was) to himself and he was pretty sure one of the women was calling the authorities.

But it was _not his fault_. He felt his cock twitch and was once again forced to look away from the spectacle that was Alfred sitting on Matthew's lap, back-to-chest, the American's hips grinding ever-so-discreetly downward. Alfred's legs had opened gradually throughout their trip until he was spread as far as he could go, face flushed and contracting every now and then in bottled pleasure. In addition to being overtly aroused, Ivan was also derisive; surely if he wasn't sporting wood, _they _would be the ones receiving death glares all around.

And Ivan knew the little shits were doing it on purpose, if the occasional smirk or wink from either party could attest. Once, he had jumped upon hearing a soft moan escape one of the brothers. It was so quiet that he couldn't discern just who had dispelled it, but his cock didn't seem to mind either way, and he was once again subjected to the piercing eyes of the travelling public.

Needless to say he was relieved when they finally reached their stop. He could feel judgmental eyes burning into his back as he departed, though on a more positive note at least the smell of piss and sweat that met him on the platform was enough to kill his boner.

Luckily for him, the brothers didn't subject him to any other teasing the rest of the way back, however he did suspect something was going on by the way they walked arm-in-arm in front of him, heads dipped close to each others', exchanging excited whispers and giggles. And, just like that, the thought of the twins planning a lustful evening with him provided the arousal he needed to have created a wide circle of general disgust around him in no time. One unfortunate couple had the mischance of running into him, and the girl shrieked upon feeling his hardness bump her in the stomach, her partner giving him a murderous look as they hurried off.

But Ivan found himself caring less and less the closer they got to the hotel, and, before he knew it (all of the space given him in the crowd had really cut their time, ironically enough), they were strolling through the lobby and slipping into the elevator, scaring the young family already there off when they hit the first floor up. The girl there pointed with intrigue at Ivan's straining mound and received a sharp 'That's disgusting' from the mother and a glare from the father as they left. Ivan took a minute to check his Don't-Give-a-Fuck-O'Meter. Yup, still off the charts.

Once the doors closed Matthew and Alfred were practically glued to him, pressing him against the trembling wall and grinding against him. Smug, Ivan looped his arms around each to cup at their asses, pulling them closer and making them mewl.

"You better be ready," Alfred told him haughtily, hand snaking down to rub Ivan's trapped cock. " 'Cause we're gonna milk you for all you're worth."

"Your balls will be raisins by the time we're through," Matthew added rather boldly. Lust could be just as potent as weed any day. Besides, what he said was true enough.

Ivan leered. "Oh, da?" The elevator shuddered to a halt and he nodded toward the opening doors. "Is our stop."

Alfred and Matthew barely recalled the walk through the hallway, their anticipation was consuming them so. They were wracked with tremors, Alfred fumbling with his keycard he had snatched out of Ivan's back pocket as he swiped it through the scanner. When the door finally did open the two rushed inside, the door only halfway closed before they were stripping down to their skin. Ivan was content just to watch as the twin nations hastily undressed for him, tossing their garments every which way before setting to work on him, unbuttoning his coat and undoing his pants not without the occasional teasing rub.

Only when Matthew tried to take off his scarf did Ivan speak. "Nyet. Scarf stays on."

The Canadian squeaked and quickly snatched his hands back, but then they returned along with his brother's, feeling him up and claiming his mouth one after the other as Ivan pulled them both back to the bed. Naked, flushed, and hard with anticipation, they fell back onto it, a brother pulling up on either side, lips and hands everywhere at once.

Ivan was busy thrusting his tongue into Matthew's mouth when Alfred managed to hook his fingers into Ivan's scarf and pull it down just enough to press his lips to the tender skin beneath.

"_Oh_."

The embarrassing sound slipped out before Ivan could contain it, and the brothers pulled back, blinking at each other quizzically before breaking into near identical smirks. They returned to his side with renewed ambition.

"Hehe, what was that, Russia?" Matthew giggled, sliding a hand downward to palm Ivan's now leaking dick.

"Bro," Alfred said wickedly. "I think we found his zone."

Ashamed and a bit uncomfortable, Ivan jerked away from the grabbing hands as they sought to divest him of the protective garment. "H-hey now, stop that. Scarf stays _on_."

A finger prodding at his asshole distracted him long enough for said scarf to be wrangled off and tossed across the room. Infuriated and reddening, Ivan meant to toss _them_ across the room… until they were both leading an all-out assault on his neck. After that, he really could do nothing but moan and shiver.

"It's twitching, Russia," Alfred reported sensually after resurfacing from a particularly long hickey stint. He moved his finger over Ivan's hole, and, the Russian realized with horror, it _was _responding. Hot breath at his ear brought him back to one of the perpetrators. "You ever been fucked before?"

It was hard for Ivan to respond, moans escalating when Matthew balanced out sucking his neck and pumping his wet cock at once. "D-da," he admitted somewhat meekly. "A c-couple of times, ah."

A slick _pop_ of released suction and Matthew's lips were on his other ear. "A couple, eh?"

Ivan shivered again, unable to respond. Fuck, even their _hair _felt good tickling against his neck. Matthew's mouth returned to ravaging the skin there and his hand unexpectedly sped up on his cock. Ivan discovered the reason for the increased pleasure as soon as Alfred wriggled a spit-slicked finger into his hole.

The Russian jerked, though from the brothers' perspectives it was hard to tell if it was from want or resistance. "Does not m-mean you can—nnm—t-touch there." It was hopeless. His voice had completely forgotten the tone of anger.

"Look at you," Alfred purred as he moved his finger inside him, pushing it in before pulling it out, pushing it in again. "Only a couple of fucks down and already you're a cock-hungry whore." Then his voice returned to its usual, aroused pitch, breathy and brimming with lust. "I could fuck you. We both could. A nice dp for your hot, tight ass. You'd feel so full you'd be coming loads~" He ground his hard-on into Ivan's hip to accentuate his claim.

Matthew chuckled against Ivan's skin, making him shiver. "Sounds like something you would want instead."

Alfred gave a laughing scoff. "Hell no, man. No way am I getting an anal prolapse from your huge cocks. I still wanna have fun after this." And he thrust particularly deep with his finger, striking Ivan's prostate, making him keen and writhe.

"Mm, you sound so hot," Matthew told him, taking an earlobe between his teeth, hand slick with precum on the cock he was tending to.

Alfred laughed, thoroughly fingering Ivan's ass. Fuck, it felt nice inside. Just thinking of fucking Ivan, the man squirming, flushed, and begging beneath him, got him so hard it hurt. He imagined his finger was his own cock plunging in and out of that tight, clenching heat. What a power trip. "Wonder if we can get him to come just by sucking his neck?" He licked a hot stripe up the tender skin, making a guttural sound in his throat against it that caused Ivan's whole body to tingle.

It was then that Ivan realized through his haze that getting fucked was nowhere in his plans. As he recalled, he had been desperate for a decent masturbator to take his large size and rough fucking and the twins had been in need of a good fucking themselves. So, (with only the slightest regret) he hooked a leg around Alfred's hip, forcing Alfed's finger out of him (which exited with a shameful but strangely arousing _schlick_) and flipped the man around so that they were spooning—albeit without the usual affection that came with the position—before he could so much as squeak in surprise (which he did afterward, making Ivan giggle). Sensing that it was best if he did not interrupt, Matthew wisely chose just to watch, wondering if it was wrong that he was aroused by seeing Ivan crushing his brother in an iron embrace with a creepy smile on his face.

… Nope. It was perfectly justified.

"W-what are you doing?" Alfred asked, squeaking anew as large, thick hands took up handfuls of his thighs, squeezing almost painfully.

Ivan giggled, kneading the ample hunks of flesh with relish. He never thought he could use Alfred's chub to his advantage. "Hmhm, I am going to fuck your fat thighs, Amerika."

Alfred was scandalized. "I'm not fat! It's all _muscle_! You're just jealous that you're all husk and can never be—_oh_."

"Da, da," Ivan said offhandedly, taking hold of Alfred's hips, which he was pleased to find were sporting a pair of plump lovehandles. He had shoved his jutting cock between Alfred's tightly pressed thighs, groaning low in his throat as it finally received the friction it needed. "That is all very nice, but your thighs are still fat." He pulled back, thrusting in and chuckling when he saw Alfred's flesh dip and jiggle with the movement. The space in between was tight and hot, made slick with his precum. "Hehe, it's like fucking a pussy~"

Alfred squirmed, only enhancing Ivan's arousal, moving his thighs back and forth on his cock. "I-I'm not a fucking _girl_! No chick could suck cock like I can. You'd better be grateful I even—"

Ivan rolled his eyes and scoffed, "You would suck horse cock if presented with the opportunity, shameless slut." Before Alfred could say refute that, the Russian glanced at Matthew over his shoulder and said, "Oh, Matvey~it seems your brother's thighs are not fat enough to take all of me. Get in front of him so I can fuck you between the legs as well, da?"

Matthew jumped a little upon being fixed with an ambivalent violet gaze and began to tremble as he climbed over them to settle on the other side. Alfred latched onto him, craving any sort of touch to his own cock, rubbing himself on Matthew's lower back and smearing him with precum. Matthew hesitated for a moment to lay down, so afraid was he of letting his eyes off of Ivan, but he knew he had to or else something very bad could happen. So he obeyed, meekly sliding himself into Alfred's embrace, knowing there was no chance of escape once Alfred's leg hooked over his own.

"Mmm~" Ivan purred as he thrust his cock, feeling it slither between Alfred's plump thighs, cockhead rubbing up Matthew's crease. The Canadian gave an embarrassed little squeak, having seriously underestimated the size of Ivan's cock. Alfred taking his ear between his teeth didn't help Matthew quell the noises escaping him.

"A-Al, don—_fuck_!"

Ivan's resonating chuckle set Alfred's body to shuddering. "You like, Matvey~?" He thrust deeply again, cockhead jabbing at Matthew's hole. He spread it on the next thrust, getting a taste of the heat Matthew offered inside.

"Y-yeah…" Matthew felt he had to answer, however breathless he was. He pushed back into Alfred and moaned loudly as Alfred reached around and seized his cock, pumping just a bit too roughly, too lost in his own pleasure to realize. But the discomfort quickly disappeared as the American's other hand curved around his head, twirling Matthew's curling ahoge around his finger and tugging.

"_Oh_! My Go—f-fuck," Matthew keened, back bending inward almost painfully and pushing Ivan's thrusting cock further into his ass. He began to mewl as Alfred tended to the rogue hair, working it with practiced fingers and nibbling at his neck. "Alfred~"

"You feel how big it is, Mattie?" Alfred cooed, grinding into him. The feel of Ivan's cock rubbing back and forth across his perineum was making him drool and twitch with want. "It's gonna go so deep inside. I can't wait to see him fuck your ass, mmmf…"

Matthew blushed with the thought—spearing himself on Ivan's cock as he rode him; on his back, bent nearly in half with his legs over the Russian's shoulders, his cock balls-deep inside; spreading his legs and taking it hard from behind, screaming with pleasure into a tightly clutched pillow…

He had been fantasizing about this for _far _too long. Granted, he hadn't expected to have the cock he so desired attached to someone who had been obliviously sitting on him and crushing his legs at every summit for the past—forever, but what could you do?

Ivan slowed his pace, fingers squeezing Alfred's plush lovehandles as he pulled the man back onto him, Alfred dragging his brother with him in turn. The Russian knew very well what he was doing to the man. He ground into Alfred, letting his plump cockhead rub slowly over the place between the man's asshole and balls, giggling when he felt Alfred grind back into him and mewl.

"You are already moaning like a slut for me." Ivan's teeth found Alfred's ear, tongue following soon after. "I wonder what you will sound like when I fuck your ass? Will you scream for me?"

"Russiaaahh…" Alfred whined, deliberately angling himself so that Ivan's cockhead could meet his hole.

In front of him, Matthew squirmed, the stimulation having stopped due to Alfred hogging Ivan's cock. What a surprise. "A-Al," he muttered, drowned out by Alfred's overenthusiastic moans in his ear. "Al, p-please, I n-need—"

Ivan picked up on Matthew's plight and gave another jab to Alfred's perineum, grinding and pressing mercilessly until the American was on the cusp of orgasm. "Show your brother what I am doing to you, Amerika. Here," Ivan wrapped a hand around Alfred's straining cock and gave it a couple of quick pumps, the man bucking into him, "let me help you."

_Fuck, he's got my cock, _Alfred thought frantically, still moaning with delight at every touch. God, Ivan knew what he was doing, but… if there was ever a good chance to ruin Alfred's life in the worst possible way, now was the time.

Thankfully, Ivan didn't do… unspeakable things to it. Instead, he positioned Alfred's cock against Matthew's crease, pressing it into the tight space between the Canadian's legs. Matthew's eyes shot open wide and his hips instinctively moved back into the stimulation, effectively swallowing Alfred's entire cock through his legs with a long keen of appreciation. "O-oh God, yesss."

"M-Mattie, unh," Alfred moaned against his shoulder as he received intense pleasure from both in front and behind. Ivan's fingers dug into his hips, urging him to move them into his brother, to fuck him between the legs as the Russian was fucking him. Just _this _felt good. Well, Matthew wouldn't be so 'off-limits' now whenever Alfred fucked him too hard. Then again, Matthew really couldn't do anything if Alfred was horny and wanted some ass anyway, but at least it would alleviate his whining afterward. 'Oh, my ass hurts!', 'I told you I'm too sore!', yeah, yeah, but Alfred's hard-on wasn't going to go away by itself and he certainly wasn't going to use his hand to get off if he had a perfectly good ass to do that for him. Duh.

"F-_fuuuuck_…" Alfred groaned, rolling his hips between them. "G-gonna come…"

It was then that Ivan's hand shot from its place on Alfred's hip to hold the base of the younger's cock in a vice grip. "Nyet, you do not come until I say so."

"Ah, oh God, nooo." Alfred shivered as the stimulation continued, unable to get the release he wanted. His balls soon became sore and his cock ached where it was wedged between Matthew's slick thighs, Ivan's hand moving it in and out, in and out. And Matthew, oblivious to his discomfort, was eagerly pushing back into the onslaught, moaning for more, harder, right _there_. It was too much.

"Mattie, fuck," Alfred begged. "S-stop m-moving, I can't…"

"You slut," Ivan growled against his skin, rumbling straight down to his cock and making it twitch in his hand. "Who's the cock-hungry whore now? You want me inside, Amerika? You want me to fuck you deep?"

"Yes, yes, _fuck_!" He winced as pain rattled up from his balls. They felt like they were _shriveling. _Holy hell, the Russian bastard was going to make his berries drop off. And he'd thought the days of fearing that happenstance were over. "J-just fuck me, God. Gimme your cock, please, d-don't… nngh…"

Hearing Alfred beg for his cock made it ache to be in something tighter, hotter. Without a word, he grabbed Alfred by the hips and pulled with both hands until the man was sitting on top of him, facing him, being sure to maintain his grip on the American's needy cock. At once he saw how smug Alfred appeared at being in such a position, almost forgetting about his desperate need to come, but Ivan wasn't worried. Seeing Alfred shamelessly fuck himself on his cock would be more than enough to prove who was really in control.

Ivan took his own cock in hand, slapped it against one of Alfred's fat asscheeks, and said, "Sit on my cock, Amerika. You will ride me."

Alfred almost went down without lubing up, which, he judged, would have quite possibly been a death sentence. Sure, Ivan was covered with precum, but no way was that monstrous thing fitting inside him without a little more help. _Or a lot, _Alfred thought as he bent over the bed to retrieve a tube of the stuff from his coat which lay discarded on the floor. It took a lot of stretching and grunting and trying not to punch Ivan in the face for his snickering, but he eventually came back with the lube. It was spotlessly new but already crinkled with use. And to think just last night Alfred had been squeezing a copious amount into his hand, wondering at how big Matthew seemed after only a few weeks apart. Yeah… that shit was _nothing._

Alfred wrapped a slick hand around Ivan's cock—_Fuck, it's huge—_and coated it in a generous amount of the cucumber-scented lube. He had been in a hurry to fuck, and he hadn't had the time to bullshit with all the different scents, jeez! _But, really, cucumber?_ Why not just slap a _To-be-used-by-boring-old-farts _sticker on the front and call it a day? Didn't they have any regard for procrastinating people like him who just grabbed and went? _Then again me buying a green one was kind of asking for it…_

"Da…" Ivan groaned as Alfred's hand continued to stroke him, though he had been reasonably slicked a while ago. "I think that will be enough, Amerika. Now be a good boy and—"

Alfred didn't waste any time, lifting himself up and angling his ass even before Ivan had finished speaking. He received a smack on the rear for that.

"You will listen and _then _do," Ivan warned, rubbing his cockhead against Alfred's exposed hole, relishing the little twitches and moans he got in return. His hand pushing Alfred's hip down was enough permission for the American to continue.

"A-ah my God." Alfred shuddered as Ivan's cockhead popped inside of him, slowly followed by the rest of his length. He could already feel that he was going to be filled more than he ever had been. It was a good thing he had stretched himself earlier (hell, he and Matthew fucked all the time, there was hardly any _need_), but halfway down and he knew he probably should have dedicated more time to preparation—and used a hell of a lot more cucumber lube.

Ivan yawned at the slow pace, growing bored. If Alfred wanted such a big cock, why was he so hesitant to take all of him? His hands went to Alfred's hips and shoved them downward. "I know you can take all of me, greedy pig."

"W-wait, Russi—AH!" Alfred's head snapped back and his back bowed, legs pushing up, desperate to get away from the blinding pain of such deep and sudden penetration, but Ivan was firmly holding him down. Alfred's aching balls were sapping his strength, and he was reeling too much to summon his motor skills, swaying, dizzying black spots erupting behind his eyes. Tears gathered and ran down his cheeks, his breathing hard and fast. "O-o-oh fuck, oh God." He peered down his body to see that, yes, Ivan was buried to the root inside him. His eyes went wide as saucers. "Hurts—_shit_."

"Al." Matthew's voice was behind him. The Canadian had straddled Ivan's legs, bare chest melded into Alfred's quivering back, concerned. "Are you a-all right? Al?"

Alfred scrubbed at his eyes and glared down at the smiling Ivan. "Fuck you! I wanna see _you_ take something so big up your ass so quickly, you fucking dickhead!"

Ivan shrugged. "You should have used fingers first. Is not my fault you are cock-hungry." He moved Alfred's hips in a circular motion, grinding him down onto his cock. "Mmm, you feel nice and hot inside~you are squeezing me so tightly." Yes, it had definitely been too long…

"I bet—'cause you fucking rammed your dick into my gut!" Alfred continued to bitch, and Ivan began to slowly get turned off. Did the man always complain this much during sex? What a buzzkill. Perhaps he should have fucked Alfred from behind so he could shove his face into the pillows to make him shut up, make him cry and beg for more as his dick tore him up inside…

All right. Too much porn. But at least he was hard again.

Matthew winced. If Alfred was in that much pain, then he was having second thoughts about taking Ivan's cock. He reached up and took Nantucket between his fingers, curling it around and tugging. "Al, it's okay. Just… relax, it will feel good." Matthew knew it was a lame reassurance, seeing as he wasn't the one with an eleven-inch pole reaming him out. Still, it was better than nothing as he trailed kisses along his brother's shoulder.

"M-Mattie, don't—nnnnahhn~" Alfred could hear Ivan groan below him as pleasure coursed through his body, making his insides clench, and he didn't want the asshole to get anything from this, at least not so _soon_. But he couldn't stop his hips from twitching, giving a roll as Matthew rubbed the ahoge between two skilled fingers, every pull making Alfred buck and sending a moan rattling up his throat.

"Amerika is liking my cock?" Ivan asked cheerfully. Alfred's own sex had gone limp in his hand as soon as he had rammed his way into him, but it was beginning to plump up again, swelling with blood. Ivan had to admit, it did look like a nice cock, well-shaped and above average. A desirable cock. Still not better than his, though.

Alfred swallowed the groans bubbling up from his lungs. "U-unh, k-kinda have no choice, do I?"

Ivan rolled his eyes. Speared on his cock and Alfred was still stubbornly defiant. He'd just have to take care of that. "Does this feel good too, Amerika~?" He pumped Alfred's dick slowly, just enough to tease. Alfred rolled his hips again, his legs deciding without his express approval to set a steady pace, rocking on Ivan's lap.

"Mmmnah, unh, y-you're an asshole," Alfred replied, placing his hands on Ivan's cool chest to assist his riding. "You're lucky you're hung like a motherfucker."

Ivan cocked his head. "Or is it because I am lucky that you are a whore?" He groaned and nearly crushed Alfred's cock in his hand when he felt the man's insides clamp around him in an almost suffocating manner. Above him, Alfred reddened and glanced away, driving his hips harder to divert from the feel of the sudden arousal coursing through his system. Ivan's smug smirk returned.

"You like being called a whore, Amerika?" Ivan asked, voice low and rumbling, sending waves of heat rolling through Alfred's body and into his brother's behind him. "You certainly know how to be one. Did you like sucking me off in that sex-sticky room? Not as much as you loved swallowing my cum, licking it off your brother, I could tell. You came close to fucking your brother on that train. You would not have minded if he had stuffed his cock into you right then and made you ride him. Although I doubt he would have had to force you. You would have loved the attention, wouldn't you have, slut?"

_Jesus fuck—don't come, don't come, not now, don't come… _Hearing such filthy things when he had a nice hot cock up his ass never failed to turn Alfred on. He doubted Ivan would know that, but, fuck, he was particularly good at dirty talking. If he came now, the stupid commie would hold it over him for the rest of his days. Matthew caught on behind him, feeling Alfred's whole body heat up at the words, arms snaking around him, hand trailing down past Alfred's navel to the man's weeping cock.

"Like this," the Canadian instructed, circling a light finger around the head before drawing it downward over the arc of Alfred's dorsal vein. Alfred stiffened, clenched, moaned. Ivan, although annoyed that Matthew was telling him how to please someone (as if he didn't know how to please…), mirrored his actions, moving his fingers strategically around the American's sex. Matthew's fingers were still pinching Nantucket, drawing little keens from Alfred whenever he tugged it just slightly. Verging on delirium, Alfred's head fell back against Matthew's shoulder.

"S-stop… dun wanna come yet…"

Matthew smiled against his sweaty skin, kissing his way up to Alfred's ear. "Is he doing good, Al?" he asked, knowing how to push Alfred's buttons. "Look at you, so wet, he must be. Watch him work you."

And as much as Alfred knew he shouldn't, he looked down. "_Shit_," he gasped as he saw Ivan's thumb rub at his cockhead, hand venturing lower, squeezing him at the base, fingers pressing at Alfred's aching balls. Feeling it was incredibly pleasurable, but watching it at the same time was something else entirely. Something much more intense.

Ivan peered up at him with a look so wicked Alfred had to shift out of Ivan's teasing hand to stem his orgasm. This was getting way too out of hand (so to speak).

He vaguely remembered through his pleasure that he was still sitting with a cock in his ass and should probably get moving. He began to ride again, expelling a grateful sigh when Matthew ceased teasing his ahoge. Anymore stimulation and he would have probably passed out.

Ivan purred at the sight of Alfred riding him, releasing the man's cock in favor of guiding his hips onto him, the younger all flushed and heavy-eyed and glistening with sweat. His own cock was surrounded by pulsing heat; combine that with the view and Ivan wouldn't mind if he never had another good masturbator or a lick of porn in his life—if he could have Alfred and Matthew, that was.

Matthew wet his lips as he watched Alfred roll his hips, pressing himself against his brother and sucking at a spot behind his ear, grinding into Alfred's plush backside as the man squirmed and whined. "How is it?" he asked. God, he could tell by the way Alfred was almost beside himself in his movements that it was quite possibly the best he'd ever had. "Does his cock go deep? Does it feel good?"

"F-fuck, I-I, oh God _yesss_," Alfred moaned, now keeping a steady rhythm up and down on Ivan's cock. He felt so full he thought if he moved too fast he might tear something inside, but being stretched to his limits was more than enough to alleviate his worries. Ivan was thick and long, hot and incredibly hard as Alfred drove himself down on him again and again. Each time brought more bliss, more of that pulsing heat of arousal. Ivan was the biggest he had ever taken, and, judging by his length, all that he ever _could _take. Ivan reached new, untouched depths of his insides, giving him the stimulation he'd always wanted but could never achieve. The ache of penetration was gone now; Alfred was moving instinctively, every nerve in him on fire. And just an hour before he had been thinking about inventing his own dildo… as if anything could be as good as the _real thing_. "Y-yeah, Mattie—ah fuck!—i-it feels… God, it's so deep. You'll love being so full." He turned his head to meet his brother's lips and he mimicked the movements of Ivan's cock inside him with his tongue. Matthew groaned in appreciation and grabbed Alfred's cock again, letting Alfred fuck his fist with every roll of his pelvis.

Ivan's cock swelled further at the display, the pining moans, and he held Alfred's hips still for a moment as he struck out for his prostate. He found it without trouble, as his cock was so thick. Within a minute Alfred was throwing his head back with melodramatic flair, spine curving inward as a shock of white-hot pleasure rocketed up it. Matthew now grew a bit jealous. If it were up to him, he would have been the one going first. But, of course, Alfred was Alfred.

Ivan groaned, fingers digging into the paunch on Alfred's hips as the man's insides squeezed around him in his arousal. Alfred was so consumed by it that he forgot to move, and Ivan refused to be satisified with that. If Alfred would not do the work he was expected to do (which was only typical) then Ivan had no choice but to take over. Which was more than fine with him.

Matthew squeaked and jumped away just before Ivan lifted Alfred off of him with little trouble and flipped him onto his stomach. His cock slid out with a sucking _pop_.

"W-wait," Alfred gasped, the air knocked out of his lungs as he was practically slammed onto the mattress with haste. His hole was gaping and twitching, aching to be filled. "What the fuck are yo—_oh God_!"

Ivan pulled Alfred's hips up, barely allowing the man to get his knees under him before plunging his cock in to the hilt again. The smirk was back. "Just like a good bitch to take it from behind." And he resumed his brutal pace.

"O-oh fuck, oh God, mmm, mmmnah, ah~" Alfred's jaw went slack and he couldn't keep the sounds in, fingers tearing at the pillows as he was plowed into the bed. Ivan had found his sweet spot and was thoroughly exploiting it; he would pound it harshly for a few quick thrusts before pushing in deep, grinding and pulsing against his prostate, making it throb heat. Ivan groaned at the new depth, pulling Alfred back onto his cock as the American lost the ability to do anything but moan and drool.

Matthew watched, rubbing at his own cock, feeling quite left out, which was only typical. He had been waiting for sex like this for… well, a long time, and no way was he going to be left out of any of it. An idea came to him then, and he discreetly skirted around the action on the bed before settling on his knees in front of Alfred's face. It took Alfred half a minute to realize that his brother's cock was brushing his cheek, but when he did he didn't waste any time taking it into his mouth.

Matthew's fingers dug into Alfred's hair, rolling his hips as his brother pressed a skilled tongue along his engorged length. "A-ah, Al, God…"

Alfred was on cloud nine, to say the least. He was fuller than he ever had been, mouth and ass stuffed with cock. He couldn't recall how many times he had dreamed of being spit-roasted by two ample cocks, and he didn't know if he could bring himself to care if they went too deep, if he was choked or reamed out to the point of bleeding. All he needed was to come and feel hot warmth filling him further. It was so close and yet so far away. He needed something more, something…

Alfred pulled off of Matthew, licking his lips and peering with desperate eyes up at his brother. "Mattie, please."

Matthew was so lost in his pleasure that it took him a moment to respond, but once he was aware that Alfred was no longer sucking him, his mind was quick to perceive. Turning his back to Alfred, he scrunched himself up against the banging headboard and pushed beneath him. Alfred groaned, knowing exactly what Matthew had in mind even before his brother's breath puffed over his needy, straining cock.

"Oh, yeah, please, yeah," Alfred begged, struggling to angle his hips down into the Canadian's willing mouth even as Ivan was slamming him from behind. "Mattie, suck me, please, suck my cock."

Matthew gladly obliged, wrapping a hand around it and stroking until Alfred whined, kissing up the length of it and feeling it throb eagerly under his touch. A few teasing licks later and Matthew had swallowed it halfway.

Alfred had been on the edge of orgasm for so long that he was shaking. A couple more good thrusts, a few flicks of Matthew's tongue, and he would come. Ivan was tearing his way into him, surely making him bleed, but the man was so big that reaching his prostate every time was no problem, and the pain Alfred knew he should be feeling was numb to him. Matthew's lips pulled back on his shaft, surrounding his cockhead with moist suction.

"A-ha, ah!" Alfred's head fell against his brother's inner thigh, breathing in the Canadian's musk, his brother's cock twitching inches from his face as his hair trickled over it. "Close… oh fuck, so _close_. Don't stop. Mattie~"

Ivan stopped on the pull out, hands gripping Alfred's hips like iron, and the latter whined and squirmed.

"C-c'mon, man," Alfred panted, fingers ripping through the sheets in his desperation. "I need to come. I need you to—"

"Nyet," Ivan snapped, hand reaching around and nearly smacking Matthew in the face as he groped for and seized Alfred's cock. Alfred's eyes shot open wide as he was squeezed around the base, sending the pain of delayed orgasm shooting down to his balls. He buried his face in the junction of Matthew's thigh and pelvis, groaning and grimacing. Ivan's fingers let up on Alfred's hips. "You will come when I say so."

The breath was forced out of Alfred's lungs when Ivan thrust in to the hilt once more. "_Oh_, ah, ha… y-you're such a d-dick, ha." Ivan angled Alfred's cock toward Matthew's mouth and bit his lip as he felt Matthew take it between his lips again, dutifully sucking as the Russian bid him. The power he had over the brothers only added to his arousal. He began an all out attack on Alfred's sweet spot, yearning to hear him moan and beg for him.

Alfred was drooling uncontrollably, slicking Matthew's skin. He didn't know how thin the walls were in the hotel, but surely some unfortunate guest (or guests) in the rooms adjacent were getting a good earful of their fucking. He let out a quivering breath of relief when he felt Matthew's lips leave his cock.

"Al," Matthew breathed, stroking Alfred's cock to satisfy Ivan's expectations. "S-suck me t-too…"

_Oh, right. _Alfred had thought he had something to do before. He wrenched his clutching fingers from the tattered sheets and wrapped them around Matthew's cock, fisting it as best he could manage with a cock plunging into him and a tight hand sending his cum rushing back to his balls. He ran his tongue over the head, drawing a long moan out of Matthew, before wrapping his lips around it. In return (unfortunately), Matthew began to tend to his cock again.

But Alfred's whines fell on deaf ears. Matthew was too busy enjoying one of the best views he'd ever gotten: heavy balls as they slapped against Alfred's doughy rump, the thick cock as it drew all the way out only to thrust its entire great length back in, the heady smell and slick _squelch_ of lube and precum as it moved in and out, in and out. He could see how stretched Alfred was, how deep Ivan's cock was going inside him, how hard, how fast. He took more of Alfred down his throat, sighing blissfully.

"Fuck, oh, o-oh! _Fuck_," Alfred keened, pushing back into the onslaught. He ached all over, especially in his balls, but at the same time he wanted to be filled like this for a few more hours at least. The looming threat of blue balls didn't even pass his mind.

Ivan chuckled at Alfred's inner conflict, driving into him so hard he could feel his cockhead pushing at the ring of muscle that led to his colon. No one had been able (or willing) to take his cock this far before, and being submerged in such tight, living heat more completely than he ever had been was pulling him closer and closer to the edge. Normally he could last longer than this, but neither brother needed to know that. Seeing an opportunity to bring Alfred's pride under his thumb, Ivan leaned over him, skin arching over Alfred's own, flushed and sweaty. He let the man feel a bit of his weight just to intimidate.

"You're so wet inside~" Ivan murmured, tongue tracing Alfred's ear as the younger whined and ground back into him. "I always knew Amerika had a cunt, hehe."

Alfred pulled off of his brother's cock with a wet _pop_, knowing very well he should have been annoyed and was anything but. "R-Russiaaah~"

"I bet it's filthy," Ivan went on, ceasing his hard thrusts and choosing to grind instead, just as Alfred was. He was so deep, he could feel his cockhead parting the entrance to Alfred's colon. Alfred's eyes rolled back into his head. "A whore's cunt. Tell me, how many have fucked you like this?"

"N-none," was Alfred's breathy, earnest reply and Ivan smiled.

"I see, of course. So you're only clever when you want to be fucked bloody."

_Blood. _Alfred was reminded only then that he could very well bleed out. And he definitely didn't want to die before coming. "No…"

"Da," Ivan groaned, thrusting again. "You want this, шлюха, _da_." Alfred shivered at the rumbling moan and groaned as Ivan thrust deep and hot seed filled him.

"Mmmnh, _shit_, haa…" Alfred's mouth hung open, panting and moaning, salivating. He was sure he looked a mess. He pushed himself back as far as he could go on Ivan's cock and remained there as the Russian unloaded his balls into him, filling him impossibly more. Every pulse of cum sent his prostate into spasms. He couldn't hold it all, his ass clenching and unclenching around Ivan in pseudo-orgasm while cum oozed down his thighs and dribbled onto Matthew's face.

And then all at once the pain returned twofold, rocketing down his cock to seize his balls in an aching vice grip. "Oh, Mattie, please stop… hurts." Matthew conceded, pulling off of Alfred's cock… only to latch onto his sack. "Sto-op, oh God."

But Matthew couldn't. He wanted to make his brother moan like that more, like all he lived for was coming. He wanted his nose ensconced in that musk, inhaling Ivan's sex and cum. He got lost in the firsthand view of how he would be fucked. He grabbed Alfred's hips and held them to his face, taking a throbbing ball into his mouth and sucking. Above him, Alfred whimpered.

"Ah~" Ivan sighed, sitting back on his knees after leaving Alfred with a prominent bite on his neck that the other nations would not help but notice. "That felt nice. Are you ready to come, Amerika?"

Alfred stiffened at his words, everything in him tightening at the mere mention. "Yeah, please. I-I need to—"

"Are you full enough, slut?" Ivan cut in, kneading Alfred's ass with bruising fingers. Alfred mewled in response, shifting his hips. "Aw, my cock is going soft… well, I suppose I should just pull it out…"

"No!" Alfred shouted and jerked so violently that he nearly suffocated Matthew with his balls. "No, please, no. Just… just stay inside, please. I wanna come with, with…"

"My cock in you, filling you up like the glutton you are?" Ivan completed smugly.

Alfred whimpered and nodded against the pillows, burying his face in them. Every lick Matthew gave to his balls was agonizing. Too much. Tears came to his eyes. "Please…" he whispered.

"Please what, Fredka~?"

"Please let me come, Russia," Alfred begged, tone feathery with desperation.

Ivan hadn't known he'd wanted to hear those words come out of Alfred's mouth until they were hanging in the air. He smiled. "Hmm, I suppose. My hand is beginning to cramp anyway." And he released Alfred's cock.

A strangled purple and weeping in sheer desperation, the cock exploded with cum. Rope after sticky rope painted Matthew's chest, balls pinching as they forced them out. Alfred's hips were twitching of their own accord, and he sobbed in blissful relief. Black spots filled his vision until he thought he might pass out. God, he didn't think that anyone had ever made him come so hard for so long…

And then Ivan was pulling out of him far too soon, and he was left empty and wanting once again.

Ivan lowered himself to Matthew. "Clean me."

Matthew gladly obliged, running his tongue along Ivan's softened length—_Damn, he's still big—_before sucking on it to get the remnants of his desire off. Saliva trailed as Ivan pulled away, satisfied with the Canadian's work. Matthew moved to crawl out from beneath Alfred when his eyes met his brother's open, leaking hole. Something struck him then. He settled himself beneath Alfred once more, grabbed his hips, and slipped his tongue inside.

If it weren't for Matthew's hands holding tight to his hips, Alfred might have jumped away. "M-Mattie, no—_oh God_." Alfred shook bodily, the stimulation almost too much, tearing at the sheets again as his hips involuntarily twitched. "A-ahhh, oh, mmmnn~"

"Mmm…" Matthew answered, sealing his lips over the gaping red orifice, tongue thrusting in and out, greedy for cum. Thumbs spread Alfred's cheeks further, and he delved deeper, feeling truly how wide Ivan had stretched him. Alfred whined, not knowing whether to curse Francis or applaud him for gifting Matthew with such a talented tongue.

When Alfred began to clench and shake Matthew withdew, running his tongue around his lips before wriggling out from under him. No sooner had he done so than Alfred fell flat on his stomach. He lay there for half a minute before he rolled onto his back, chest heaving, cum made pink with blood leaking from between his spread legs. "Fuck," he breathed, eyes unfocused and hair mussed. A hand, still trembling in post-orgasmic satiation, made its way down his body, fingers tracing the new width of his freshly-fucked hole. Disbelief came like a slap to the face. "Holy shit, Russia. What if it doesn't fucking _close_?"

Ivan rolled his eyes. "It will close, I assure you." Although he really had no proof of that. Alfred was the first to take him in so far, and while the thought of a frantic Alfred with a permanently-stretched hole amused him, he wasn't quite sure he wanted that information getting to his boss. He knew how Alfred liked to complain.

Ivan situated himself at the far end of the bed, stretching out and leaning back on his elbows. His hand went to his cock, rubbing languidly. "It will take me a few minutes to get hard again. Put on a show for me to quicken the process."

Matthew sat up and flashed Alfred a somewhat desperate look. His cock was straining between his legs, wet with saliva and twitching with every little trickle of air that drifted over it. Alfred's eyes fell to the purpling shaft, and he licked his lips at the sight of it. He still felt so empty, but he knew that if he took advantage of the situation and fucked himself on his brother's cock, Ivan may just strangle him for exhausting Matthew before the Russian could have him as well. Then again Alfred wanted to be fucked a few more times at least by Ivan and didn't want to do anything that would jeopardize that happening, so he rolled onto his hands and knees.

It felt weird to crawl across the bed after such an intense orgasm. He was tingly all over and his muscles seemed to have forgotten how to properly function, still humming and quivering. Most of all, he could practically feel a breeze going through his open asshole. He knew Ivan could see it, was watching it intently, as Alfred lowered himself onto his brother, spreading his legs and exposing his abused hole as he did so.

And Ivan _was _looking. It was impossible not to. Alfred was gaping, still dripping with his seed and his own blood, the hole twitching as the air, propelled by the vents, stimulated it. And surrounding it were the two round globes of Alfred's ass, fat and squeezable. The Russian groaned in appreciation. It appeared so inviting, and he rubbed at his cock to keep himself from shoving it into Alfred again.

Matthew shuddered at Alfred's skin brushing his own and his brother's thigh meeting his cock. He drew a sharp breath. "A-Al…"

Alfred seized his lips, tongue sliding into Matthew's mouth before pulling back. "Mm, I can't wait to see you fucked." His hand trailed down between Matthew's spread legs, fingers pressing at the Canadian's tight, twitching hole. Matthew mewled.

"Shi—Al…" God, just a few touches and he already felt fit to burst. He rocked his hips against Alfred's fingers, moaning as the tip of one slipped inside. "Ahhn~"

Alfred kissed along Matthew's jaw to his ear. "That feel good, babe?"

"Mnh, y-yeah…"

The fingers were rubbing in circles now. "Your tongue felt good in my ass," he murmured wickedly, "licking up all that cum. There was so much. I'm still running with it. It was so warm as it filled me…"

Matthew's ass clenched and he groaned. "Oh, Al…"

"He's very big. I feel so empty without him in me." Alfred trailed his lips down Matthew's neck, tongue flicking over the rushing pulse. "Your cock looks nice and thick. I wanna ride you too, feel you fill me up."

Matthew writhed as Alfred's fingers slithered up to rub his perineum tortuously. "Y-you're such a… unh… t-tease." Seriously, did Alfred write out scripts for his dirty talk? He seemed to have so much in stock. He would wake up some mornings to hear Alfred whispering filthy things into his ear with such never-ending intensity that Matthew had no choice (because he didn't much favor morning sex, more like morning cuddles) but to roll over and let Alfred fuck him to relieve the growing pit of heat in his stomach…

Wait a second—_That sneaky bastard!_

But Matthew couldn't bring himself to reveal his revelation, not when Alfred was now nursing one of his nipples. No, really, he was nursing it. How the fuck Alfred still retained the infantile skill, Matthew didn't know (nor was he really moved to question). Anyone who had noticed Matthew long enough to fuck him knew he was very sensitive there. Alfred sealed his lips over one then, tongue flicking across the nub, and Matthew keened and arched, fingers digging into Alfred's hair.

"Mmm," Alfred purred around Matthew's nipple, and the latter returned the aroused noise. Alfred pulled off with a trail of saliva, lifting his hooded eyes to Matthew. "Y-yeah, uh, N-Nantucket. T-touch Nantuck—ahh_shiiit_."

Ivan was forced to grip the base of his cock when he saw Alfred's hole contract, opening and closing as if in desire to be filled. How he wanted to reach out and take handfuls of Alfred's plump asscheeks, spread them, and shove his cock insi—

"A-ah!" Matthew was moaning loudly, legs trembling, as Alfred ran his tongue up his brother's aching cock. "Al… Alfred! Oh, nnn-no, I-I'm gonna…"

As much as Alfred wanted to swallow Matthew to the root and feel his cum jet down his throat, he wasn't so sure Ivan would like the Canadian coming before he could fuck him (if anything could be gleaned from Alfred's earlier experience with orgasm denial), so he pulled away, instead moving his lips further south. Matthew stared at him with lust-darkened eyes as Alfred took hold of his hips and tipped his ass upward. "Mmn, time to return the favor."

_"Ah!" _Matthew threw his head back and rolled his hips, fingers tearing at the sheets. "O-oh my God, sto—ah God!"

Alfred's mouth—a mouth that was made to suck—was pressed to Matthew's needy hole, fucking it with his tongue. Warmth spread through him, and his insides clamped around the moist invader, pulling it in, desperate to be filled. He gave a bodily shudder, legs wrapping around Alfred's shoulders, urging him deeper. "Ahhhn~oh, u-uh, so good. Al, oh please…"

Alfred grabbed Matthew's apple ass and spread it, tongue probing deeper with the beg. The tip of his nose rubbed across Matthew's perineum, pressing it as he thrust more vigorously with his mouth. Matthew keened and squirmed, thrusting his hips into empty air, cock weeping a steady stream of precum, toes curling. He too was worried about what would happen if he came without Ivan's permission, and he bit his lip so hard it bled to help distract from the intense arousal coursing through him. If Alfred used his mouth for this purpose instead of spewing a bunch of hot air all the time, he'd be surprised at how many nations would actually tolerate being around him.

But Matthew doubted that would ever happen.

And all the while, Ivan watched, thinking almost the exact same thing—except if Alfred had been his bitch and his bitch only, then they wouldn't have had so many problems. His hand was wrapped around his cock, now almost fully hard, the shaft twitching with every moan and cry Matthew expelled, every adorably desperate expression. He could sense Matthew's orgasm approaching despite the man's obvious attempts to stop it, and he didn't want all of that pent-up arousal wasted on a rimjob (especially when there was a nice, big cock ready to bring Matthew off), so Ivan sat up and gave Alfred a swat on the ass, giggling as the portly globes jiggled. "You wanted to see Matvey fucked, da?"

Alfred bit his lip at the sting that pervaded his flesh, trying but failing miserably to hide that the spank had gotten him aroused. He gave his brother's wet, stretched hole another lick, pushing two fingers inside and scissoring him experimentally. Matthew clutched the sheets and moaned. Yeah. He was as ready as he ever would be—to receive an eleven-inch steel rod. Fuck, were their asses going to be hurting tomorrow. Then again Alfred really couldn't bring himself to care.

The American surfaced from Matthew's ass, pressing a kiss to the cherry-red cock above before transferring his lips to his brother's. Matthew accepted Alfred's tongue immediately, groaning as he tasted himself. He was deliriously horny, a receptacle of heat and throbbing tightness whose only purpose was to be filled. His hands roamed of their own accord, seeking something, anything, to hold onto. He filled his hands with the ample flesh of Alfred's ass, and spread it. Alfred pulled away with a gasp as his tender hole was exposed, pulled open, more cum escaping from deeper within. "M-Mattie…"

Behind him, Ivan moaned and clutched his hips while Alfred fantasized. Fuck, it would be so hot if Matthew held him open while Ivan plowed himself in, and Alfred would kiss his brother breathless as he ground down against him…

… And Ivan tossed him off. Alfred gave an _oof! _as he bounced on the mattress and rolled over to see Ivan hunched over his brother as if he were something to devour. A moan escaped him. God, had he too looked that small and helpless beneath him?

Ivan heard Alfred's appreciative noise and redirected his gaze to him. "Is Matvey's turn, da? No need to be greedy."

Matthew shuddered, ass clenching at the sight of Ivan looming over him. His heart was pounding like crazy, frightened but excited at once. When Ivan peered down at him, he whimpered with want.

Ivan smiled. Matthew was breathless, cheeks flushed with arousal and eyes so innocently wide. "Is dangerous to look so fuckable," Ivan told him and gave a kiss to a glowing cheek. Matthew whined and blushed deeper. "It could tempt me to go further than you would be able to go."

Matthew met his gaze and slowly licked his lips, saw Ivan's eyes move to his mouth. He knew how to make himself desirable. He could thank Francis for that. "A-and how far would that be?"

Ivan responded by fucking Matthew's teasing mouth with his tongue. "Mmph! Mmm~" Matthew's shaky arms wrapped around Ivan's neck and his legs enveloped the Russian's waist without his brain's permission. Ivan bit his lower lip and drew his tongue over it, trailing his lips along Matthew's jaw, to his throat. "Please," Matthew breathed, heels digging into Ivan's back insistently. "Please."

Ivan nipped his pulse. "Please what, Matvey?"

Matthew squirmed and whined. "Please… p-please, your cock. I need y-your cock, oh please, R-Russia…" He rolled his hips upward, gasping when he came into contact with the object of his desire, feeling how much bigger it was than his own. _Oh God._

"You have left me no choice," Ivan said as he drew back—drew back so that Matthew's cock no longer felt the delicious heat and friction of the Russian's massive hardness. He took Matthew's soft thigh in hand, squeezing with promise. "Now I am going to fuck you harder than you ever have been. You can scream, but I will not stop. Not until I fill you with cum."

Matthew moaned and rolled his hips. "R-Russia~"

The next second all the breath was flying out of his lungs as he was abruptly flipped onto his side. Before he could catch it, his leg was being hiked up over Ivan's shoulder, the Russian straddling his other, effectively spreading him to his widest. He shivered as cool air licked at his stretched, wet hole.

Ivan bit the tender flesh of Matthew's inner thigh, and the Canadian whimpered with arousal. He groaned when Ivan pressed the head of his cock against his twitching hole, still slick with cum and Alfred's juices. It aroused Ivan to see that Matthew was so eagerly willing to take a cock that had just been inside his brother. "Ah, what would the world think if they found out that Canada was a little cock whore?"

"P-please, no…" Matthew begged. That was _definitely _not how he wanted to be noticed… Francis would never leave him alone after that.

"Then take my cock, and tell me how good it is," Ivan said, and he fed his cock into Matthew's throbbing heat.

Matthew arched and clawed at the soiled sheets, feeling himself spreading wider and wider still. "Russia! R-Russia, oh, o-oh my G-God…"

Ivan dug his fingers into Matthew's thigh, the other hand maintaining a vice grip on the younger's hip. He groaned as he pushed in slowly (Matthew was a sweet thing after all and didn't deserve the rough treatment Alfred had gotten), stopping halfway to admire Matthew's open, panting mouth, his heaving chest, his eyes that were screwed shut with both pleasure and pain. "Is it good, Matvey? Is my cock big enough for you?"

Matthew was in utter disbelief. Halfway in, and he was already fuller than he ever had been. He could scarcely conceive how he had lived without Ivan's cock in him for so long. It burned and ached, and Matthew knew he must be bleeding, but God it felt too good to let that bother him. His eyes refused to open anymore than halfway, heavy with pleasure as he stared up at Ivan. "_S-so _good. Incredible. F-fuck, you're so big. I c-can't believe it, ahn~"

Matthew was nice and tight around Ivan's cock, squeezing him insistently as if wanting him to move. He grabbed Matthew by the hips and pulled him the rest of the way onto his cock, letting his head fall back at the pleasure that coursed up his shaft and made his balls swell. The last time Ivan had been ready for action this quickly was centuries ago. Then again, he hadn't had anyone so willing (or able) to take him this deeply and he was more than eager to have as much of it as he could. "Mmm, you're already squeezing around me~"

Which was just the problem Matthew was trying to quell. He tried to cool down, but he couldn't. Ivan's cock was too much stimulation after all that Alfred had done to him, and by the time the Russian's balls were nestled against his ass he was spewing like a fountain.

Ivan watched, eyebrows raised, as the man below him tore through the sheets, back bowing almost painfully, cum jetting out of his cock and painting his flushed body in sticky white ropes. Ivan wrapped a hand around the climaxing member, stroking Matthew until he finished. The Canadian was certainly well-endowed himself, much to Ivan's surprise (then again, he surmised, Matthew was the second biggest country in the world). No wonder he was coming so soon from this; he had been living off of Alfred's cock for some time, and it was smaller (Ivan _would _have liked to say significantly smaller, but…). The difference between his brother's and the Russian's own must have been a shock. Ivan groaned. The way Matthew was clamping around him, milking him, was almost unbearable. He willed away his own orgasm, not having gotten his chance to fuck the Canadian yet.

"Russia," Matthew moaned in a tone that had Ivan burning to fuck him through the mattress. "R-Russia, oh~" For a few blissful moments he was on cloud nine—and then he came crashing down to earth. His eyes snapped open and he stared up at Ivan, suddenly feeling very, very small. "R-Russia, I… I d-didn't mean t-to… sorry…"

Ivan shrugged. Honestly, the sight and feel of Matthew's orgasm had been titillating. He couldn't find anything negative to say about it. "Is fine."

_"What?" _

Alfred was sprawled out a foot away, legs spread and hand between them. He was staring at Ivan with an expression of incredulity. "W-what? What the actual fuck? _I_ almost catch a case of blueballs waiting for your slow ass to come and Mattie gets off the hook with a 'is fine'?" Ivan frowned. He didn't like the way Alfred horribly mimicked his accent. He didn't sound that drunk _all _the time, come on.

Ivan forced himself to smile that shiteating smile he knew Alfred disliked so much. "Da. He waited to come for longer than you did. And is mostly your fault. You pushed him too much."

Alfred glared. "Yeah, yeah, whatever… commie bastard." Matthew the angel. Always. Yeah, always, except whenever he was begging for it like a slut, straddled over the toilet in the bathroom at that Burger King. He'd moaned so loudly that they were kindly asked never to come there again (kindly because they were in Canada). They conceded… but no one had said they couldn't do it in Matthew's car in the parking lot. Heh.

Ivan reached out and gave Alfred a bruising pinch to his leg, making the American yelp. "Don't act as if you did not like the view." His eyes wandered down to Alfred's hand which was comfortably cupping his spent balls and probing his used ass.

Alfred, despite his general annoyance, gave a lopsided smile, his hand picking up where it had left off between his parted thighs. "Mmm, you're not wrong." The look he threw Matthew made the Canadian blush.

Ivan smiled wickedly; Matthew was so adorably fuckable, he just had to soil him. Ivan sought to peel away that innocent exterior to reveal the slut he knew to be hiding beneath, if sharing his cock with his brother in public until his sweet face was painted with cum wasn't enough to attest. Matthew's eyes were wide at Ivan's smiling and staring, still shaking from his orgasm, still deliciously tight and throbbing, and Ivan pulled out, flashing Alfred a leer that made the latter moan in anticipation.

"You said that you wanted to see your brother fucked, da?" Ivan remained outside of the tight heat of Matthew's ass long enough to feel his cock ache for the pressure and to hear Matthew whine impatiently. He lingered for just a little longer, letting Matthew feel how empty he really was, how much he _needed_ him, let Alfred anticipate until he was near delirious with pent-up arousal. Then he took Matthew by the hips—and slammed back in.

Matthew's head snapped back and his spine curved, mouth dropping open in astonished ecstasy. "_Oh_!R-Russia, I… o-oh my G-God." He peered down his body, trembling and slicked with sweat, to see himself stuffed full with the Russian's massive meat. He stared, wide-eyed and heavy of breath, not knowing whether he should be worried or thrilled. While he rightfully knew he _should _be concerned, his sex-addled mind chose the latter instead. His insides twitched around the invading monster, both defiantly clamping down and drawing it in at once, his body just as conflicted as his mind. He whimpered and gasped, every nerve on fire. Fuck, was this how Alfred had felt?

It was amazing.

Before Matthew could voice his avid appreciation of Ivan's satisfying girth, the man was leaning down, pushing the leg that was still slung over his shoulder nearly to Matthew's chest, and running his cold tongue over a flushed cheek. Matthew shivered. "Look at your brother, fucking himself to you." Matthew's eyes trailed over to Alfred whose legs had fallen apart, crooked just enough for him to see that his brother was driving his fingers in and out of himself. He met Alfred's gaze, which was glassy with arousal, and suddenly he _needed_ Ivan to screw the hell out of him. He rolled his hips and turned his head, placing messy, open-mouthed kisses on whatever bit of Ivan's face he could reach. "Please," he urged, deliberately clenching around the cock inside him, making the Russian emit a rumbling moan that had Matthew's cock as stiff as a rod. "F-fuck me, Russia, p-please, _please _fuck me."

Ivan brushed his lips along Matthew's cheek until the Canadian could seize them, sucking and nipping insistently. Ivan pulled away and was forced to push Matthew down by the shoulders when he tried to follow his mouth. "Watch him," he said, nodding over to Alfred. He was pleased to see Matthew's eyes flickering over in compliance. Ivan himself wet his lips at the sight. "Watch your brother fuck himself on his fingers. He is feeling so empty without my big cock."

Matthew squirmed and moaned. Alfred's eyes were trained on him just as his own were trained on Alfred, watching him move his hips up into the meager filling of his fingers, others plucking at a nipple, those in his ass plunging deeper. "_Please_," Matthew whined.

Ivan purred as he watched, his cock achingly hard and throbbing inside of Matthew. He had them addicted to his sex. Fuck masturbators. If things worked out as he saw they were going to, he need never have use for them again. He took Matthew's ear between his teeth. While still on the subject… "I bet he masturbates to you when you sleep."

"_No_." Matthew's answer may have been negative, but his voice was an adamant, desirous _Yes_.

"He straddles you when your eyes are still closed," Ivan continued, amused at Matthew's writhing response, "and he looks at your face while he pulls at his cock, imagining that it's in your tight ass and he's plowing you into the bed."

Matthew began to shamelessly fuck himself on Ivan's cock, fingers digging into the Russian's shoulders, a moan tearing from his throat in a lingering, wanton note. "P-please, _move_, Russia."

But Ivan wasn't nearly finished yet. He liked how the brothers reacted almost identically, how every time he said anything even remotely arousing Alfred would shove himself on his fingers just as Matthew would push his hips onto the cock spearing him. "And you would scream for him when he fucked you, wouldn't you? Scream his name and beg for more like a little slut?" he continued between kisses and nips on Matthew's throat.

Matthew was moving consistently now, head tossed back and panting, every breath a gasping moan. "Ahn, _yesss_, please, _please_." Matthew himself didn't know whether he was begging for Ivan's cock or for more of his filthy narration. Maybe a bit of both.

"He reaches his peak and comes all over you, still fantasizing about you hot and tight around him." Ivan licked a tingling stripe up the side of Matthew's neck. "But you _know_, da? You have been awake ever since he began. You could barely keep from spreading your legs for him as you watched him stroke to you. And when he comes on you, you love it, don't you?" He raised himself just enough so that his lips brushed Matthew's, the latter's quivering and tantalizingly kiss-swollen. Predatory violet eyes met glassy indigo. "Just like when I came on your face and you licked it off your brother. It was the best you ever had, da? Just like this?"

Matthew writhed and opened his mouth, perfectly intent on begging Ivan with everything he had just to fuck him already, when he was met with hazy blue eyes. "A-Al…?"

Alfred had moved to their side of the bed and he wasted no time crushing his lips to Matthew's in a desperate, sloppy kiss. Matthew gladly reciprocated, and he could feel Ivan watching, could almost see the Russian's smirk. Their tongues collided, intertwined, sucking, licking. Alfred thoroughly fucked Matthew's mouth before drawing back and relating in a breathless moan, "I do. I do j-jerk to you at night."

Matthew blushed deeply, heat suffusing his whole body and making his ass clench. "Oh, Al…" The words came out in an aroused, feathery sigh.

"I can't help it," Alfred said as he lined his cock up with Matthew's and began to grind slowly. Matthew groaned, grabbing onto Alfred to hold him in place, to keep the delicious friction constant on his aching cock. "I think about your ass all the time. Sometimes I can't sleep and I have to—unh, _fuck_—you look so hot when you sleep. All sprawled out and naked… I've thought about inching my cock in while you were still asleep. Just rolling over and fucking your tight ass before waking up in the morning and fucking it again."

As much as Matthew knew his ass would probably be extremely sore if that were to happen, his body was aflame nonetheless. His hand shot down and grabbed Alfred's cock, fisting it until Alfred was keening, precum spilling over Matthew's fingers. The Canadian's tongue ran over Alfred's panting lips. "And what if I wanted to do the same to you?"

Alfred groaned and thrust into his hand. "I d-dream of you fucking me, and then I wake, _ha_, w-wake up feeling so empty… and I want you to pin me down and piledrive me. Yeah, a-ah, my ass is yours."

Ivan had been watching the entire time, amused and just as equally aroused. "And mine," he added, grabbing onto Matthew's hip and pulling out again. Matthew gasped. "Yours, Matvey, will be as well. Cock-hungry slut." And he plunged back in.

_"Ah God!" _Matthew arched, raking red trails down Alfred's back and hearing his brother purr as he in turn rolled his hips up into the Canadian's fist. In just one, powerful stroke he was fuller than he'd ever been and more so. Now he knew why Alfred had been practically drooling all over himself earlier. He hadn't been lying; Ivan was big, opening Matthew to his absolute limit. It hurt most definitely, but it hurt so good. He wasn't given time to adjust. As soon as Ivan had gotten a taste of his tight heat, he was carving him out at a furious pace. Matthew clung to Alfred, the only guard against his head bashing into the jerking headboard.

"R-Russ—unh, _oh_, Russia!"

"Da, scream for me, шлюха," Ivan groaned. Matthew was like a vice around him, determined to milk him for everything he had. He and Alfred were tangled together, devouring each other's mouths. Matthew had stretched his hand around both of their cocks, rubbing them together, stroking them in tandem with the thrusts he was receiving, while Alfred had slung a leg over one of his brother's hips, his own rolling urgently against Matthew. The Canadian was all moans, forced to pull away to gasp for breath with every of Ivan's inward thrusts, and Alfred made all sorts of pleased little noises as his lips latched onto Matthew's throat, determined to give him a whole necklace of hickies as he sought release in the pressure and friction of his brother's hand. The sight was enough to make Ivan come buckets, and his only regret was that he hadn't had the mind to record any of it.

Alfred surfaced from his attack on the tender skin of Matthew's neck and said huskily, "He's huge, isn't he, Mattie? You're going out of your, _unf_, mind, aren't you? Just a few thrusts and, you're—ha-ah—already so wet."

Matthew could only whimper, trying to focus on not passing out. Black spots burst before his eyes, threatening to overtake him and steal away his second incredible orgasm. "S-stop, please, _oh_, Al…"

"I bet you've never felt this good," Alfred continued regardless, now tracing a teasing finger around one of Matthew's sensitive nipples. "Not even—_oh fuck_, Mattie, just like that—France could fuck you like this. Just think if he were watching…"

"_No_," Matthew insisted with an underlying note of desire.

"Ye—_yessss_, oh God, more, Mattie~" Matthew had taken Nantucket between his fingers and was slowly stroking the ahoge as Alfred shuddered and responded by twisting the nipple he had been administering to.

Matthew squirmed and began to roll his hips again. "A-Al—fred, _hah_~" Alfred took that as permission to work both of his nipples at once, lips latched onto his racing pulse, and then Matthew was the one drooling, pleasured by his brother's touches while at the same time being rammed into the mattress, of which he was pretty convinced he'd heard some springs breaking.

Ivan watched it all through a breeding, animalistic haze, somehow finding the coherency to produce a smile. "I will be all you will ever want after this," he grunted out between hammering thrusts. "N-nothing else, nngh, will be good enough for you. You will need my cock after you have gotten a taste, and then you will want to devour it all the ti—mmmnh, _дерьмо_." Matthew was clenching violently around him at his words, and Ivan was forced to slow in order to keep himself from coming. A full minute ticked by, Matthew whining imploringly throughout, before Ivan could return to the same vigorous pace he had committed to with little foresight. He had, after all, been desperate for a fuck since early that morning, and on top of that Matthew and Alfred were perhaps the best fucks he had ever had (which he would never deign to admit aloud, most especially to them). Although that was mostly due to the fact that they could take him entirely without acting as if they would die. Ivan laughed inwardly at the irony. Even if potential partners could get past his imposing and unpredictable personality, they would still have to contend with his weapon of a cock. His misfortune never ended.

Well, it certainly would now.

Finding Matthew's prostate was not hard, that was at least one advantage to being so large. Ivan angled his hips just so and was amused to find that Matthew's sweet spot was in almost the exact same area as his brother's.

"_Ah_! O-oh, ahn, _y-yes_, Russia~" Matthew was completely beside himself with pleasure. As soon as he'd voiced his arousal, Ivan was slamming into that spot over and over, making white spots explode in the Canadian's vision. Ivan's all-out assault seemed to be Alfred's cue to torture Matthew to his absolute limits; he took both nipples between his fingers and pulled until they were sore. "A-ah, G-God, Al… please, _oh_~" Alfred flicked the red, elongated nubs with his fingers, and Matthew keened, pulsing around Ivan, hand quickening over both he and his brother's dripping lengths. Both of the Canadian's lovers moaned appreciatively.

Ivan began to pull Matthew onto him, the Canadian's ass flush with him at every thrust. Just as with Alfred, Ivan could feel the pucker of his colon, his cockhead parting the tightness and making Matthew hiss with perverse pleasure. This would be Ivan's third orgasm, though he was sure it would be just as intense. He watched the brothers grind together, nails scratching down arched backs, lips red and bruised, always occupied. If he got the chance to do this again, he would most definitely make them put on a show for him.

Alfred was the first to come, body still humming with his last climax. His cock spilled over Matthew's fingers as he watched Ivan's cock plunge in and out, balls slapping, his brother's name on his lips. "Mmm…" He relaxed and observed the rest of Matthew's hard dicking with heavy eyes, allowing the warm waves of bliss to wash over him for a little longer before lowering himself and taking his brother's twitching cock into his mouth. Ivan purred at the sight and, with wicked curiosity, took Matthew's curl between his fingers and _tugged_.

That was too much for Matthew. The heat that had been swelling within him rushed up and out, hot jets shooting down Alfred's throat as the American took his cock to the root. "Alfred, a-_ah_~ohh, yes, y-yeah, mmmoh _God_…" Fingers clutched Alfred's hair, tugging more harshly than he probably should have as his brother swallowed his seed entirely. Every thrust of Ivan's filling cock, every jab to his prostate, sent another pulse of cum rushing into Alfred's throat, the man sucking it down greedily, fingers pinching at Matthew's balls, urging out all that was left. Matthew sighed when he was through, sure he could have continued shooting for a bit longer if he hadn't come earlier. But he had no regrets, pulling Alfred up to kiss the cum from his mouth as Ivan continued to fuck him.

Seeing Alfred swallow and then Matthew eagerly thrust his tongue inside his mouth for a taste as a dribble of white trickled from between their clashing lips was what got Ivan off. Matthew's clenching ass helped, milking him. He thrust once more as deeply as he could go, ignoring Matthew's cry of bliss and discomfort, erupting inside. He clutched Matthew's hips tightly to him, head dropping back. "Da, вы маленькая _шлюха_," he groaned as he filled Matthew up with his hot seed. The Canadian gave a fluttering moan below him, parting from Alfred's lips as he felt his insides spread even further, Ivan's cum leaking out of his ass. "R-Russia~"

_Oh God, _he thought, clinging to Alfred to anchor him in his enduring arousal as the American sucked on his kiss-bruised neck, _he's not stopping. _He was so full already that he was sure any more would make him burst. But Matthew was too exhausted to do anything about it and it felt good to be stretched with warm cum. He opened his eyes (they had closed?) to see Alfred grinning at him like an idiot. "Toldja it'd feel good."

For once, Matthew didn't have the desire to tell him off (desire, because he never really _could_), simply smiling back. "Yeah, it did~" His leg ached from being crooked over Ivan's shoulder for so long, but that barely bothered him.

Ivan's legs had turned to jelly after his orgasm ended, only then realizing that he may have overexerted himself just a _bit_. He sighed and remained inside for a little longer, relishing the possessive way Matthew's ass held him even after such an intense climax. The Canadian gave a breathy sigh in return as he pulled out with a wet squelch, the pleasured sound turning into a moan when he felt Ivan's cum running from him. The Russian moved to lay beside him among the pillows piled there, his balls sore from overuse and his cock so raw it felt achingly sensitive even to the air that brushed over it. He propped himself up on an elbow, admiring the way Matthew's asshole was leaking and throbbing. A smug smile stretched his lips as he watched Alfred pull Matthew on top of him, kissing like they didn't even need to breathe. They did so often enough to make Ivan wonder if they lived off of each other's air.

When they finally did part, Alfred licked his lips and said, "So?"

The question hung in the sex-heavy air for a while before Matthew could finally discern through his post-orgasmic haze what he was asking. The Canadian gave a lazy smile. "Oh, I don't think I'll be able to give it up."

"Same here," Alfred replied, kissing him again. God, he could just kiss him all night with the way Matthew looked, so tousled, flushed, and glowing with sex. Alfred had never seen him so satisfied, and he knew he should be jealous of Ivan for outdoing him. But as long as he could have Ivan's cock as well, he couldn't give a damn. His hands extended down Matthew's curved back, grabbing his brother's delicately rounded asscheeks and spreading them. "Mmm, just feel how open you are." His fingers ghosted over Matthew's gaping wet hole.

"_Ahn_." Matthew was still throbbing from his fuck, and he squirmed as the tender place was touched. He didn't even care that he would be sore tomorrow, content as he was. "Hmm, I think I'm o-out of commission for a while." He kissed Alfred again, his brother mercifully taking his hands from his ass.

Ivan ran his hand down the graceful curve of Matthew's back, drawing a moan from the Canadian as the skin pebbled beneath his fingers. He and Alfred resurfaced and Ivan said, "Da, I think I will keep fucking you for a while."

Alfred pouted. "Only for a while?"

Ivan scoffed. "Slut." Then he got up as Matthew rolled off, bending over Alfred to give him a thorough kiss and doing the same to Matthew before he wedged himself between them. Their warmth pressed against him from both sides, and he purred happily as they curled up to him, arms stretched over his chest to stroke softly at each other's skin. "Hmm, I think we should skip meeting tomorrow."

Alfred and Matthew exchanged identical grins.

"Oh, well that's good," Matthew began.

"Now we won't have to tie you up to keep you from leaving." Alfred nipped Ivan's ear cheekily.

Ivan responded by squeezing both of their asses, feeling more of his cum ooze out and relishing the near identical groans he received from it. "Da, but I cannot say same for you."

Alfred and Matthew kept smiling until they fell asleep—their smiles remained for at least a few minutes after they had shut their eyes, and it would have been creepy if they weren't so cute. Ivan had dozed off for barely an hour-and-a-half before he was roused by noises. He was cold on one side and the bed was moving; he confirmed the reason why when he opened one eye just a slit.

Alfred was on his back, legs crushing Matthew's body to his own as his brother pounded into him. The American's fingers clawed at Matthew's back, panting, his head thrown blissfully back against the pillows. Ivan positively smirked and stretched a hand down to his own hardening cock.

_Hehe, looks like someone was caught masturbating~_

* * *

Arthur lay back in his bed, trousers and underwear pushed down to his ankles, splayed and spent, sticky with his own cum. His softening cock was still throbbing in his hand. Across the room, Kiku was in the exact same state. They turned and met each other's eyes.

"Get a room beside them from now on?" Arthur suggested breathlessly.

Kiku nodded, a dark blush making his cheeks glow, but the anticipation was more than clear in his eyes. "Hai. Definitely."

**The End…?**

* * *

Translations:

_дерьмо-_shit

_(вы маленькая_)_шлюха_-(you little) whore

A Word From the Writer: This was inspired just because of the title. The rest of the fic kinda just followed. And did you know that Russia is ranked third for nations who have the most sex? Then again, they're one of the least satisfied afterward; maybe that's why they hump a lot, idk. Guess who's the first? Greece (the second is Brazil). Why, you ask (or if you didn't, just pretend that you did), does Russia not just have a foot-long dong? Because Mother Russia always needs room to grow~

*sigh* I've always seen America as a glutton for dick (the bigger the better, which is one of his mottoes) and likewise I think of Canada as a mini-France in the making whose shyness hides a sexy personality (always watch out for the quiet ones, they say). Anyway, another big-dick Russia fic, because I'm a dedicated perv and I couldn't help myself. I'll post the first chapter for my next series on Monday the 5th. Get ready for a full-blown Hetalia orgy (I think with 13 nations) because, goddammit, I couldn't find many orgy fics out there.

Did you have a nice fap? Don't lie, I saw you. I always see you.

(Also, I might write more and I'm writing a spin-off for the America/Canada/Japan threesome that kinda ties in with this. It's hawt so far) :D


End file.
